A Twist In Life
by icebird-rising
Summary: Hogwarts is facing a twisted fate. With a new student in it's midst, strange things start to happen. Is the new girl behind everything? Will she draw all the males in with sex?
1. Candace Hart

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!! (Although I would like to.) This goes for the other chapters of the story as well.

"Could I sit here?" The voice sounded at Harry Potter's right.

He looked over to see a startlingly pretty girl of about fifteen standing next to an empty seat. A quick glance at his best friend Ron Weasley told him it was more than okay – Ron was practically drooling over his steak and kidney pie.

"Sure," said Harry, motioning to the seat.

The girl smiled gratefully and took the seat with ease. She had long brown hair and eyes in a pale shade of blue. She smiled a white-toothed smile at Harry and Ron, and even Harry felt his stomach flip.

"So," she began, twirling a piece of hair around her index finger. "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I'm quite honored."

"You've heard of us?" said Ron with surprise.

Harry didn't share Ron's amazement. The lightning bolt scar on his forehead was a reminder to everyone that he had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort when he was only a baby. For that, he was quite famous within the magical world.

"Sure," the girl answered, "after all, everyone's heard of Harry Potter. And Professor McGonagall just told me about you, Ron."

Ron looked confused. "Professor McGonagall?" he repeated slowly.

The girl nodded. "Yes. I'm new to Hogwarts. My parents were home schooling me up until this year. Then they were called away to Russia, so they asked Dumbledore if I could come here. He agreed. By the way, my name is Candace. Candace Hart."

"Hello Candace. Nice to meet you," said the voice of Hermione Granger.

Harry looked up to see his other best friend, studious, bush-haired Hermione sitting down next to Ron. She smiled at Candace and said, "You must be new. I'm-"

"Hermione Granger. I've heard about you as well," said Candace, extending her hand to Hermione, who shook it, clearly baffled.

They kept up a light conversation all through the meal. When the plated and goblets had been magically cleaned, Albus Dumbledore stood up and welcomed everyone to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He introduced Candace as well, and Harry noticed that when she stood up and waved, many of the guys look rather transfixed.

While Dumbledore talked about the Forbidden Forest, Candace leaned towards Harry to whisper in his ear. She smelled nice, like herbs and fruit.

"McGonagall was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking me on a tour of the school," she said softly, her breath tickling his ear. "After dinner, perhaps?"

"Of course. That sounds great," said Harry, looking at his new acquaintance.

Candace smiled again, and the odd feeling in Harry's stomach returned. He wondered what the night would bring.


	2. What's Wrong With the Portrait?

After dinner Harry led Candace all around Hogwarts. The tour took many hours, as the castle was so large. Candace was particularly interested in the North Tower, where classes such as Divination took place. Harry learned that Candace would be taking Divination as well. Harry personally loathed the class with it's crystal balls, tea leaves, and palm reading, but Candace told him she had been doing it on her own for many years.

"My parents don't really understand, you see," she said as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower. "They think it's a bunch of nonsense. But I think it must be real. Yes, true Seers are very rare, but I think I might be one of them."

She looked at Harry with her piercing blue eyes and he knew she wasn't kidding - she really though she may be a true Seer.

__

I wish Professor Trelawney were one. Harry thought. _Then she could tell me things I actually care about - not things like when I'm supposed to die!_

Professor Trelawney was the Divination teacher, and most people though she was full of it. A few, however, found her predications interesting and therefore worth studying. Harry hoped Candace wouldn't think that way.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Harry said the password, "Lion's pride."

Nothing happened.

******************************************************

A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I can't really think of what to write next. If you have any suggestions, just let me know.


	3. Catatonic State

"Umm," said Harry. He felt stupid saying that, but he didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Well, we won't get anywhere by standing in the dark," Candace said briskly.  
  
She took out her wand and muttered, "Lumos," causing her wand tip to light up.  
  
Holding her wand above her head, she and Harry peered at the Fat Lady. She appeared to be sleeping.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" said Harry, relieved. This had happened to him before. The Fat Lady just needed to be awoken again.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said timidly to her. He tapped lightly on her portrait.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"HELLO? WAKE UP! WE NEED TO GET INTO THE COMMON ROOM!" yelled Candace, repeatedly smacking the painting. Harry winced at the noise.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"What's the meaning of all this racket?" came a sharp voice from behind them. They turned to see Professors Snape and McGonagall standing there, looking stern. It was Professor McGonagall who had spoken.  
  
"Hmm," Snape began, a smile curving his ugly lips, "Minerva, what do think about a bit of detention for these two noisemakers? After all, it is after curfew."  
  
"Severus, I will admit that you have a point," Professor McGonagall began.  
  
Harry sighed inwardly and he felt Candace do the same next to him.  
  
"However, we need to find the cause of their - noise. And besides, if I am correct, Harry was giving Candace her tour of the castle," their teacher looked to them for approval.  
  
Both teens nodded vigorously. They sure didn't want any trouble!  
  
"Please Professors, the portrait won't open," said Harry. "The Fat Lady seems to be - to be-"  
  
"In a catatonic state," supplied Candace.  
  
"Er, yeah, what she said," Harry finished.  
  
The two teachers glanced at each other, almost uneasily.  
  
"Could it be?" McGonagall said softly to Snape.  
  
"Possibly," he said. "We shall just hope it is not." 


	4. New Houses

Candace and Harry looked at each other uneasily. What were they talking about? What did they hope it was not?  
  
"Professors. The portrait." Candace reminded them.  
  
"What? Oh, yes, of course," said Professor McGonagall, snapping out of thought.  
  
She took out her wand and muttered an indistinct charm. The portrait creaked open very, very slowly. She ushered Harry and Candace inside, nodded to Snape, who left, and followed her students into Gryffindor common room.  
  
Everyone looked up when they entered. Though she was Head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall was rarely seen inside the common room. When she was, it usually wasn't good.  
  
Looking around at the students chatting, playing games, and studying, McGonagall smiled a rare smile before looking serious again and saying, "Boys and girls, I would like you to accompany me to the Great Hall. There is a very important matter that needs to be discussed with you all. It is easier done in there. Come along now."  
  
So every single student in Gryffindor House was lead to the Great Hall, where the House tables were still set up. They all piled in at their table and Professor Dumbledore came into the room and looked around at them all.  
  
"I think," he said, "that the easiest thing to do is to divide you up among the other three Houses and have you stay there. The Fat Lady is indeed in a catatonic state and needs tending to. The charm needed right now to open the portrait is far too advanced for any student to ever hope to perform. So you will be divided up and sent back to Gryffindor Tower to collect your things. You will eat at the same table and keep your regular class schedule, but you will sleep in a different House. Understood? Good. Please listen for your name as I read them off."  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but at this point in time I decided that the kids would be divvied up according to dorm. I have given the dorms numbers, just so you know.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Dormitory one, you will go to Slytherin. Dormitory two, Ravenclaw. Dormitory three, Hufflepuff."  
  
Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "We'd better not be in Slytherin!"  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and kept listening to Dumbledore. He kept an ear out for dorm eight (his and Ron's) and dorm ten (Hermione and Candace's).  
  
"Prefect group three, Hufflepuff. Head Boy and Girl, Slytherin. And last but not least, dormitories eight and ten, Ravenclaw."  
  
Thank God. Harry thought, standing up and following his peers back to Gryffindor Tower to collect their things. 


	5. You Idiots! Use Magic!

"Argh! Close you stupid trunk! Erm, Harry, do you think you could help me with this?" asked Ron back in their dorm in Gryffindor Tower. His trunk had not been packed neatly and therefore would not close.  
  
"Sure," said Harry, coming over to Ron and throwing all of his body weight against the top of the trunk.  
  
With their combined weight, the trunk closed and Ron latched it shut.  
  
"Thanks," he said gratefully, starting towards the stairs with it.  
  
"No problem," Harry told Ron, following him with his own belongings.  
  
Others would bring all their things to their new Houses, but first they had to be brought to the common room. This proved to be quite a challenge. The boys in dormitory eight spent a quarter of an hour heaving their belongings down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, the found Hermione and Candace waiting for them, laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny?" Seamus Finnigan demanded, wiping the sweat off his brow.  
  
"You idiots! Use magic!" cried Hermione, still laughing.  
  
"Yeah! It's called Summoning!" added Candace, getting off the floor; she had fallen off the couch because she had been laughing so hard.  
  
"That's not funny," Harry said, crossing his arms.  
  
"We're sorry," Hermione said, wiping her eyes. "But really, you should have seen yourselves!"  
  
It was impossible to stay mad for long, and soon the boys were laughing too. They calmed down though, when Professor McGonagall arrived to take them to their new Houses.  
  
New Hufflepuffs left first. Then McGonagall came back and said, "Ravenclaws this way! Come along now, hurry up!"  
  
The new Ravenclaws followed her to their new House, trying to memorize the way there. They were lead down the marble staircase and from there turned left and entered a hidden door next to the broom cupboard. McGonagall then took them down a short passageway and soon stopped at a portrait of a friar.  
  
"Password?" he said lazily.  
  
"Raptor," Professor McGonagall said clearly, and the portrait swung open to admit them to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry if the description of how to get to the Ravenclaw common room doesn't match up with where they go in the books, but I don't have them with me right now, and I'm also breathing in Vick's Vapor Rub so that may be affecting my brain. ( 


	6. We Need An Anatomy Lesson Sometime

The Ravenclaw common room was full of people, all of whom seemed very at home and relaxed in their familiar environment. Harry swallowed. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as he had thought.  
  
Professor McGonagall gave them their dormitory assignments and left to take the other Gryffindors to their new Houses. Harry and Ron were still together, along with Henry Carlson, John Alcott, Steven Murphy, Michael Jacobs, and Jerry Smith. It was a tight squeeze, but two extra beds had been brought into the room and Harry and Ron's things were already there. When they walked into their new boudoir (A/N: Is that a term only females use? Oh well.) they were greeted by their new roommates.  
  
"Hi," said Ron awkwardly, sitting down on his bed.  
  
"Hello, I'm Michael. You can call me Mike I suppose," said a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Mike pointed out the other boys and they all exchanged hellos. They talked for awhile and Harry was glad that no one had made a big deal out of his scar yet.  
  
"So," said John after awhile, "what class do you two have first thing in the morning?"  
  
"Transfiguration," said Harry, rummaging around in his trunk for his pajamas.  
  
"Ha, you're lucky," said brown-haired Jerry. "We have History of Magic. Such a bore I tell you."  
  
"Oh you won't need those quite yet," said Steven when he saw Harry emerge from his trunk with his bed things. "We like to have a little fun before bed, don't we boys?"  
  
The other boys sniggered and nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry looked at Ron for backup. "What kind of fun?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, you know," said John. "Spying on the girls, rearranging the classrooms and offices. Nothing major, right guys?"  
  
They all, except Harry and Ron, nodded their agreement.  
  
"And you've never gotten caught?" said Ron slowly.  
  
"Never," said Mike triumphantly. "Listen, why don't you two come with us tonight? We'll go look in on the girls our age. How does that sound to you?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Okay; sounds fine," he said, and started to follow them out of the room.  
  
Harry grabbed his arm. "Are you crazy? He whispered, "Spying on the girls?"  
  
Ron grinned. "Harry, we need an anatomy lesson some time. And what better way to do it than this?"  
  
Harry smacked his forehead on his way out. Typical Ron. He just hoped no one saw them - that was the last thing he wanted!  
  
However, Harry couldn't help wondering if Candace was in her dorm yet.  
  
Stop it! Harry told himself. Don't do this; it's not right!  
  
But it was too late; they were already there. Jerry took out his wand and said a charm that created a one-way window on the door. Harry almost choked at the sight he saw. 


	7. Just A Big, Hairy, Ugly Spider

Harry was looking in on all the girls in dormitory eight in their very skimpy undergarments and - Harry peered closer - green goo on their faces?  
  
Harry tapped Jerry on the shoulder. "What is that stuff?" he whispered.  
  
"Some kind of face mask, according to what we've heard," Jerry said, shrugging. "But check out the clothing on them!"  
  
"What clothing?" Ron muttered happily, not moving his eyes from the window once. Harry was pretty sure he hadn't blinked all that much either.  
  
Harry turned away. This didn't feel right, spying on the girls. He certainly wouldn't want anyone doing this to him! He shuddered at the thought. No, he really didn't wan to see Lavender in her short red nightgown or Parvati in her two-piece whatever-you-call-it.  
  
"Although," Harry thought, "Hermione looks good in that tight black outfit. And- Oh my God!"  
  
Harry's knees almost buckled at the sight of Candace. She had just stepped out of the adjoining bathroom. She was wearing a tight, white, cropped shirt that accentuated her bosom in all the right (wrong?) places. The white shorts she also wore were extremely short and barely covered what they should. Harry longed to reach out and touch Candace's creamy skin, but just then Candace looked over right at where Harry was staring lustfully through the window and gasped.  
  
"Candace! What is it?" cried Hermione, coming over to her.  
  
Harry frowned. Could Candace see them?  
  
Candace rolled her eyes at Harry and held up her middle finger for barely a millisecond, just long enough for the boys to see it.  
  
"Nothing," she told the girls, "just a big, hairy, ugly spider." She turned swiftly, her chest nearly falling out of her shirt.  
  
"Shit," John muttered as the boys jogged back to their dorm. "How the hell did Candace see us?"  
  
"Maybe she's a Seer," said Harry, closing the door behind them when they reached their room.  
  
"Possibly," agreed Mike. "But for now, let's just stay away from there!" 


	8. Switching Fog

As Harry lay in bed that night, he was secretly glad for the change of Houses. Meeting new people was fun, and spying, although wrong, had been quite an adventure. Harry was sure he would never forget the look on Candace's face when she saw their entire dormitory peeing in the supposedly one-way window. A smile on his face, Harry drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning he was unsure of where he was. The paisley wallpaper was unfamiliar and so were the people in the other beds, except for Ron. It took him a moment to realize that he was in Ravenclaw House for awhile now, and with that thought in mind, he began to step out of bed to begin his day.  
  
"Harry don't!"  
  
Harry faltered and looked over at the other boys. They were all clutching their beds, apparently terrified of something. It was Ron who had spoken.  
  
"What? What is it?" cried Harry, looking from one anxious face to the next.  
  
"Harry, look up!" said Ron urgently.  
  
Harry obeyed, and when he did his stomach dropped to his feet. He was hanging i upside-down i!  
  
"Right. Now look down," said Mike, who was hanging onto his sheets for dear life.  
  
Harry did as he was told, and his eyes widened when he saw the ceiling where the floor should have been.  
  
"My God, someone's put our beds on the ceiling!" moaned Henry, closing his eyes.  
  
"No you dip! It's that enchanted fog stuff. Er, what's it called again?" said John.  
  
"I think its called Switching Fog," said Ron, looking nervously down at the ceiling/floor.  
  
Harry remembered the fog from his forth year in the Triwizard Tournament maze. It was nasty that was for sure. Very nasty.  
  
"Guys," said Harry, "I know this'll sound weird, but the only way to make it stop is to step off the beds."  
  
"Uh, hello? Are you crazy?! I'm not stepping off the bed!" exclaimed Steven. The others nodded their agreement.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, and he started to take a great big step off his bed.  
  
"Wait!" said Ron, "Come on guys, let's go with him. He knows what he's talking about."  
  
It took about ten minutes of coaxing, but finally everyone agreed to step off their beds. Harry did so and felt his body falling freely before he landed face-down on his bed - on the floor this time.  
  
"Whew. I'm glad that's over with! Thanks Harry," said Jerry, shaking Harry's hand. "Now let's get some breakfast; I'm starved!"  
  
Everyone else was too, so they dressed hurriedly and went to the Great Hall. Once there, Ron and Harry went to the Gryffindor table, where Hermione and Candace were waiting for them, looking oddly triumphant.  
  
"Any problems this morning boys?" said Hermione, "Such as, oh I don't know. i Switching Fog i?  
  
"Y- you!" cried Ron shakily, pointing at the girls, who smiled sweetly up at him. "You scared the bloody hell out of us!"  
  
"Any time," said Hermione, standing up.  
  
"We'll make sure to do it again," said Candace, following Hermione out of the Great Hall. "At least next time you all decide to spy on us," she added, whispering it to Harry. With one last attractive half-smile, she and Hermione left.  
  
"Bloody girls," muttered Ron angrily. 


	9. A Piercing Scream

DISCLAIMER: Do I own Harry Potter? Ha, what do you think? No. Everything here, except my own stuff, belongs to J.K. Rowling. .Okay, that made no sense.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Harry groaned when he walked into Potions. Professor Snape was walking around, handing out pop quizzes. Harry and Ron sat at a table next to Hermione and Candace and started the quiz. Harry was sure he would fail when he looked at the first question.  
  
What is the proper name for the skin of a snake that has lived for thirty years or more, but only fed on insects and mice, had green eyes, and enjoyed basking in the sun?  
  
"Oh for God's sakes," muttered Candace.  
  
Ron frowned. "Uh, what the hell is he talking about here?" he whispered to Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged. He knew Professor Snape had talked about that kind of snake before, as it was used in the Cheater's Potion, but it's proper name was not something Snape had ever mentioned.  
  
"I didn't know it even had a proper name," muttered Ron, tapping his quill on the table.  
  
Harry felt someone kick his leg. He turned to his left and saw Hermione drop something on the floor and kick it towards him. Harry glanced up at Snape, saw he was busy at his desk, and picked up the something.  
  
It was a piece of parchment, a note. Harry opened it quickly and read what it had to say.  
  
Harry-  
  
Shit! These are topics that aren't covered in our books! What's he playing at? We'll all fail! Anyway, Candace just had a look at Millicent's paper and her questions are completely different - stuff we just learned! Snape's trying to fail the Gryffindors! Damn our luck!  
  
-Hermione  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione's humor. Still, it troubled him that Snape was giving the Gryffindor students harder material than the Slytherins. He knew it wasn't right, but then again, it was Snape.  
  
Later that day, after lunch, Harry went outside to take a walk around the Hogwarts grounds. He waved to Hagrid as he passed his cabin and paused to watch the giant squid propel itself across the inky black lake. Harry looked up at the sky and saw a beautiful shade of blue with a few wispy clouds floating by. The trees were beginning to change color and fall off the trees. They were lovely shade of gold, yellow, red, orange, and even a few green ones remained. None had turned brown yet, and Harry was glad. Autumn was just beginning, and that meant there was still a lot of time before he had to return to the Dursley's. He looked at his watch and turned toward the castle. Transfiguration was next, and he didn't want to keep Professor McGonagall waiting.  
  
Back in the Ravenclaw common room, Harry caught up with Ron as he was putting books into his bag.  
  
"Darn, where's my quill?" said Ron, throwing things aside as he searched.  
  
"Whoa, watch it!" cried Candace as she and Hermione walked into the room, all set for class. "You're going to take someone's eye out!"  
  
"With any luck it'll be his own," muttered Hermione. She and Candace forced back laughter.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. He helped Ron look for his quill and pretty soon they found it under a cushion on an overstuffed couch.  
  
"Dang, we need to go," he said, checking the time. Only five minutes until class started.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry and Candace skidded to a halt exactly five minutes later outside of Transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them outside.  
  
"Welcome students," she said sternly, "So nice of you to join us. Take your seats."  
  
They did as they were told, and soon they were learning how to change watches into diamonds. Harry couldn't quite get the hang of it though, and he kept changing his watch into a rock. Professor McGonagall was not pleased.  
  
"I want you all to practice over the weekend," she told them, "Class dismissed."  
  
The chattering class left and headed to Herbology. Harry looked through the blockade near Gryffindor Tower and wondered how the Fat Lady was doing. He made a point to ask Hagrid if he had heard anything.  
  
During Herbology the class experimented with puffapods which was great fun. Ron kept throwing them at Harry and making him sneeze. Candace managed to get Malfoy in the face, and the Gryffindors all had a good laugh about that, especially when he broke out in hives everywhere. He gave them all lethal glares as Professor Sprout escorted him to the infirmary, but no one cared. They continued having a good time right through the end of class, when they all headed up to the castle for dinner. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Candace walked slowly, behind everyone else. They talked and laughed the whole way, not stopping until an earth-shattering scream pierced the still autumn air. 


	10. Open Sesame

A/N: Whoa! I'm actually updating now! Woo-hoo!  
  
DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter logos, characters, and indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. In other words, I own nothing here but my own character(s).  
  
*************************************************************  
  
They all stopped in their tracks, listening to the scream slowly start to die down.  
  
"Come on, let's follow it!" yelled Harry.  
  
He began running, the others behind him, the direction of the scream. It was coming from the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"But - that's - always - locked," panted Hermione, catching up with Harry.  
  
"I know," he puffed back.  
  
A minute later they had reached the enormous stadium. Sure enough, the doors were locked. Candace took out her wand.  
  
"Open sesame!" she said, pointing her wand at the lock. The scream was nearly gone.  
  
The doors began to creak open.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know that was an actual spell!" cried Ron.  
  
Harry hadn't known either, and he thought it was odd that Candace hadn't first tried the simplest unlocking charm 'alohomora'. But there was no time to dwell on that. Ron and Hermione were pulling the doors make them open faster. With a final tug the doors opened and the stadium stood before them majestically, although Harry hardly noticed.  
  
They all ran inside and almost immediately Harry saw something red glistening on the ground in the middle of the pitch. Running again, he reached the object at top speed. When he saw what it was he gasped in horror. Hermione, Ron, and Candace came up alongside him and Hermione gave a scream of disbelief before passing out. Ron grabbed her, still staring at what he saw. Candace dropped to her knees, mortified.  
  
Before them lay the remains of a body, a human body none the less. It was covered with dark red blood, yellow plasma trickling here and there. It looked as though someone had thought them to be a vegetable and had attempted to chop her up with a very large knife.  
  
"No," Candace whispered, shaking her blonde head, "it can't be. Why?"  
  
"Harry," Ron said in a hoarse whisper, "if Dumbledore finds out he'll have to close Hogwarts for sure!" Ron paused. "Although we can't exactly hide this," he relented, still holding Hermione to him.  
  
"I know," was all Harry could say. He bent down next to Candace.  
  
Candace looked at Harry, her eyes wide. "Do - do you know who it is?" she whispered, her voice shaking.  
  
Harry was afraid to look at the face, which was facing away from them. Slowly, he walked around to the other side of the body and looked at the face. He felt nauseous when he did.  
  
"Lavender Brown," he said softly, coming back over to his friends.  
  
Candace stood up and began rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. "What do we do now?" she asked quietly.  
  
"We go to Dumbledore," said Harry. He looked at his watch. "Dinner's over by now; he should be in his office. Ron, can you take Hermione to the hospital wing while Candace and I go to Dumbledore?"  
  
"Of course," Ron nodded, "but what about-" he stopped, but he didn't need to finish. Harry knew he was talking about Lavender, or rather, what was left of her.  
  
"Leave her here for now," he said firmly, with one more look at her mangled body. "We'll let Dumbledore take care of that."  
  
Quickly as possible they headed back to the castle. Once inside Ron went to Madam Pomfrey and Harry and Candace went to Dumbledore's office. They saw him entering just as they rounded the corner.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" called Harry. He didn't want to stand in front of the gargoyle trying to figure out one of his Headmaster's wacky passwords.  
  
Dumbledore turned around and smiled when he saw Harry and Candace approaching.  
  
"Ah," he said, "how are you two?"  
  
"Not well sir, not well at all," said Candace, "and we need to talk to you right away!" 


End file.
